


Lost and Found

by I_am_Magnus_Bane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Malec car accident, OC, memorie loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_Magnus_Bane/pseuds/I_am_Magnus_Bane
Summary: Magnus and Alec have a fight and Magnus storms out. He wanders the streets until he realizes he's lost. Enter Matthew Richards, a kind stranger who offers Magnus a ride. But is Matthew as harmless as he seems? Find out in chapter one of Lost and Found-The Fight.





	1. The Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/gifts), [confettisprinkles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/confettisprinkles/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec have a fight and Magnus storms out. He wanders the streets until he realizes he's lost. Enter Matthew Richards, a kind stranger who offers Magnus a ride. But is Matthew as harmless as he seems? Find out in chapter one of Lost and Found-The Fight.

Magnus hated fighting with Alec, he absolutely hated it, but sometimes it couldn’t be helped. Like tonight.

It had started out with a small disagreement. Alec had wanted to go to Magnus’s home town in Indonesia for Christmas and Magnus had said no. The disagreement had evolved into an argument, and that argument into a screaming match.

“I just want to know more about you!” Alec roared

“So _ask_! I’ll tell you anything you want to know! I just can’t go back there! Why can’t you see that?” Magnus shouted back.

“Magnus, it’s only for a couple of weeks! Can’t you just put away what ever happened there for two weeks?” Alec stalked up to Magnus and grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him. “How am I supposed to get to know you, really know you, if I’ve never even seen to you’re home town?”

“Please, Alec. It shouldn’t matter where I was born. Can’t you trust me on this?” Magnus asked as he untangled himself from Alec’s steel grip. “I’m going for a walk, don’t wait up.”

Magnus turned around and walked out the door. Despite the fact he was wearing a thin short-sleeved shirt and it was snowing, Magnus was burning with rage.

After about thirty minutes of blindly turning corners, Magnus realized he was lost. He looked around and saw only one other person around, a man in his early twenties wearing a black jacket, leaning against an abandoned building. Magnus quickly decided that the man was harmless and walked up to him.

“Um … hello. I managed to get lost and I was wondering if you knew the way to Canion Street.” he said.

“I do. It’s a little far from here, though. Would you like a ride? My car’s just around the corner.” the stranger replied.

“Yeah, that would be nice.” Magnus said gratefully.” I’m Magnus, Magnus Bane.”

“Nice to meet you Magnus, I’m Matthew, Matthew Richards.” Matthew told him. “Where do you live?”

“402 Canion Street, Loft Number 8.” Magnus didn’t remember starting to walk, but there they were,turning the corner. “How far away is it?”

“Oh, about a mile or so.” Matthew shrugged. “How long have you been out here without a jacket? You’ll catch your death in this weather.”

“I don’t know. ‘Bout half an hour or so.”

Suddenly something hard hits Magnus in the back of his head and he goes sprawling. Magnus tries to get back up but it hits him again and everything goes black.


	2. The Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec wakes up to find that Magnus still isn't back - and it's been four hours since he left. Desperately, Alec tries to find him with the help of Catarina. Will they find Magnus before it's too late? Find out in chapter two of Lost and Found-The Realization.

Alec woke with a start. Magnus still wasn’t home. It had been  _ hours _ since their fight and Alec had tried to wait up for Magnus; but had fallen asleep. He glanced outside - it was snowing! Alec began to panic; Magnus had been wearing only a short sleeved shirt.

Grabbing his coat, and Magnus’s, Alec rushed outside. Maybe he had gone to the bar? Or the diner? Alec pulled out his phone and called him, swearing when he found the other man’s phone in his coat. Was he with Cat? Alec called Catarina and relief swept through him when she answered quickly.

“Hello? Is everything alright?”

“Oh, thank the Angel! No, I need your help!”

“Alec! What’s wrong?”

“Magnus! He and I had a fight and he left hours ago! He said he was going for a walk but he isn’t back! He doesn’t have a coat or any way to contact anyone!” Alec was hyperventilating by this point.

“Alec, calm down and listen to me! What did you fight about?”

“Going to Indonesia for Christmas.” he whispered. “I wanted to and he didn’t but I kept pushing him and I shook him and now he’s  _ gone _ !” Alec’s voice was rising with hysteria, but he didn’t care. “What if he gets hurt? Please, I need you to help me find him!”

“Where are you? I’m coming to get you right now.”

“I’m on the corner of Canion and Walker Street.”

“Okay, Alec stay there. Don’t worry about Magnus, we’ll find him”


	3. The Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus wake up in an unfamiliar environment tied up. Matthew comes in and notices his engagement ring. He is not pleased at all. He hurts Magnus to try to find out who the lucky man is. Will Magnus tell? Or will he keep it inside? Find out in chapter three of Lost and Found-The Ring.

When Magnus woke up, he didn’t recognize his surroundings. He tried to call for Alec but he’s gagged. Panicking, Magnus looks around - his wrists are bound along with his legs. Ropes are wrapped tightly around him, trapping Magnus in a fetal position.

Magnus starts to struggle, then stops. He isn’t tied with normal rope; this rope is rough and covered in sharp barbs. Magnus whimpers and drops his head to his knees. After just  _ seconds _ of struggling, his ropes have already cut his skin and made him bleed.

Someone chuckles and Magnus jerks his head up. Matthew moves into the room and shuts the door. “Good. You’re finally awake, I’ve had you here for two days already.” His eyes rake up and down Magnus’s body. “I see you’ve found out it doesn’t do you any good to struggle.” Matthew walks over and squats down next to Magnus. “I’m sorry, darling. These ropes are only a precaution. Once you learn to trust me, you can get some nicer ones. After I know you trust me completely, I won’t tie you up anymore.”

_ “Why?” _ Magnus wanted to ask.  _ “Why me? Where am I? What are you going to do to me? Will I see Alec again?” _

As if sensing Magnus wanted to talk, Matthew reached over and untied Magnus’s gag.

“Thank you.” Magnus whispered.

“Of course. The only reason I had that on you was because you kept asking for “Alex”. May I ask who that is?”

“Alec. His name is Alec. Not Alex” Magnus’s voice cracked on the last word. 

“Why do you want him?” Matthew looked at Magnus as if he was a new species he was studying. “This ‘Alec’.”

“Please don’t make me talk about Alec.” Magnus was crying. “Please it hurts.”

“Okay.” Matthew looked down at Magnus’s hands and noticed his ring. “Are you married?”

Magnus shook his head. “No. I’m engaged.” His fingers twitched of their own accord and blood ran off of them onto the carpet.

“Why do you wear the ring? Shouldn’t she be wearing it?” Matthew looked puzzled.“What’s her name?”

“Please don’t make me talk about that.” Magnus’s tears had subsided and his face was contorted with the effort of trying not to let anymore fall. “Please, Matthew can’t we talk about you?”

“I’d prefer Matt and I want to know who your fiancé is.” Matt stood up and walked over to the dresser. He pulled out a knife and returned to Magnus. Matt ran it gently up and down Magnus arm, hard enough to cause pain but not blood. “So, what’s her name?”

“No. I won’t tell you.” Magnus stubbornly ste his mouth in a thin line.

“We’ll see about that.” Matthew drug the knife against his arm harder, drawing blood. “What’s her name?”

“No.”

“Fine.” Matt slashed at Magnus’s arm. When Magnus did nothing but shudder, Matt shoved him over on his side and stabbed his arm.

“Alec!” Magnus screamed. “I’m engaged to Alec!”

“That wasn’t so hard, now was it?” Matthew smiled cruelly. “I’ll just take  _ this _ ,” he slid off Magnus’s ring, “and send it to our dear Alec. Won’t he be happy you’re still alive, well alive for now, at least.” With a laugh, Matthew left the room, leaving Magnus in total darkness.

“Oh, Alec, I’m so sorry.”


	4. The Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec receives a box with a note. The note says:  
> Dear Alec Lightwood,  
> Hello, my name is Matthew Richards. You probably haven’t heard of me. I’m contacting you about your fiancé, Magnus Bane. I know where he is. If you want him to remain alive, you will not take this to the police. I have him. If you had really loved him, you wouldn't have let him go. I know you probably won’t believe me, so look in the box this note came in.
> 
> I hope you drown in your regret,  
> Matthew Richards  
> What will Alec do? will he go to the police or not? Find out in chapter four of Lost and Found - The Note.

“Alec, please eat something. Starving yourself won’t help Magnus.” Catarina pleaded. “Don’t give up on him.”  
“It’s been two weeks! He’s in trouble, if he wasn’t he’d be home! This is all my fault.” Alec was sitting on the couch with his face in his hands.  
“Hey, don’t say that.” Cat walked out of the kitchen and sat beside him. “You didn’t force him to go for a walk. Besides, we’ll find him and everything will go back to normal.”  
Downstairs, someone buzzes the buzzer and Cat answers.  
“Hello?”  
“Um, hi? I’ve got a package for Alec Lightwood.”  
Okay, I’ll send him down. Alec go get your package.”  
“Fine.” Alec disappears downstairs and returns a minute later with a small, brown box. He thrusts it at Cat. “Here, open it. I don’t think I can take another ‘I’m-praying-for-you-here-have-a-cake’.”  
Cat tosses it back. “No, it’s illegal to open someone else's mail. Come on, it might do you some good.”  
“Fine.” Alec tore through the box with a key. “There is a note.” he said, not even bothering to look inside. “I think that’s it.”  
“What are you waiting for, a sign? Read it already, I want to know what it says.”  
“So, you read it.” Alec passed her the note as he sat down. He has just barely sat down when Cat jumps up.  
“Get your coat on,” she demands. “We’re going to the police station.”  
“What? Why? What did the note say?”  
“You can read it in the car.” Cat Says stuffing the box in her pocket. “Come on!”  
They rush out to Alec’s car and Cat starts to drive. Catarina calls someone and they start to argue almost immediately while Alec reads the note.  
It says:  
Dear Alec Lightwood,  
Hello, my name is Matthew Richards. You probably haven’t heard of me. I’m contacting you about your fiancé, Magnus Bane. I know where he is. If you want him to remain alive, you will not take this to the police. I have him. If you had really loved him, you wouldn't have let him go. I know you probably won’t believe me, so look in the box this note came in.  
I hope you drown in your regret,  
Matthew Richards  
“Cat, give me the box.” Alec felt like he was going to puke.  
“Why? Cat had finished her call and was looking at him worriedly. What did the note say?”  
“You read it!”  
“Only the first few lines!”  
“I need the box!” What was in the box?  
“Okay, okay.” Cat handed him the box. “Everything will be fine, Alec, you’ll see.”  
Alec opens the box and stares.  
In it, covered in blood, is Magnus’s engagement ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, it just so happens to be the best way to end a chapter.  
> -I_am_Magnus_Bane


	5. Love or Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew really wants Magnus to love him. But they have an argument that causes him to lose control and repeatedly stab Magnus, making him pass out.  
> Will Magnus survive and see Alec again? Will Matthew be turned into a murderer? Find out in chapter seven of Lost and Found - Love or Hate.

Magnus awakens to pain. Blinding, white-hot pain. He open his eyes and sees Matt sitting there pressing the knife into the cut on his arm.

“Alec got your ring last week. He took it to the police.” Matthew pulls the knife out of Magnus’s arm. “Magnus, do you think he’ll stop looking for us? I want you for me, and me only.”

“If you had taken him, I would have kept looking for you until I died. Then, I would make sure other people would be looking for you. If he loves me loves me like I love him, he’ll never stop.”

“Why?” Matt looked puzzled. “Don’t you want him to move on? To find someone else to love? I have you and we are happy together. Don’t you want him to be happy?”

“Matt, if you think that having you tear me away from my friends and family to have you tie me up and torture me is your idea of being happy, then no. I don’t want him to be happy.” Magnus rubbed his wrists, which were bleeding from the barbed rope. “If there was anything I could do in that world to get him back; I would do it. I’ve known Alec almost my entire life, and I love him more than anything in the world.”

“Do you think you could love me like that? Like I was the one for you?” Matt’s eyes were shining. “I would do anything to be with you.”

“Matthew, I’m sorry, but no one can take Alec’s place. He is the only one for me.” Magnus attempted to put his hands on Matthew, but he moved away.

“You’re wrong.” Matt was shaking violently. “You’re wrong. You’ll love me. This will work. Soon you’ll forget about that _Alec_ and we _will_ be happy, you’ll see.”

“Matt, please!” Magnus was crying as he spoke. “Please, I just want to go home!”

“You are home! Your home is with _me_!” Matthew moved closer to him again and put a hand on Magnus’s shoulder. “Can’t you see that?”

“No, no I can’t. _Alec_ is my home. I _can’t_ love you. Not after what you’ve done to me. This will _never_ work.” Magnus put his head on his knees. Sobs racked his body. “I can’t love you because you took me away from my life. I can’t hate you because I understand why you did it.”

“Please, can’t you try to make this work? I _love_ you.”

“How can you say those words after you’ve tied me up? After you’ve tried to starve me?”

“Because I’ve done it for your own good! You would have hurt me!”

“Yes. I would have, because I want to go home. You _stabbed_ my arm. You haven’t even cleaned it!”

“I will.”

“Will _what_? Stab me some more?” Magnus raised his head and glared at Matthew. “Go ahead, I don’t care.”

That was too much for Matt. He flung himself at Magnus and stabbed him. Once. Twice. Three times. Over and over. Until Magnus was laying on his side and his blood was turning the carpet red.

“Oh, so you want to cause me pain, but no kill me? Why not go ahead and end this?” Magnus’s voice was weak but he meant every word. Black spots were dancing across his vision and he laughed. “I’ve only got so much blood.” His head falls to the floor with a thump.


	6. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec comes home from Christmas dinner and finds a letter from Magnus. It reads:  
> My dear Alexander,  
> It’s me, not Matthew. It’s Magnus. I found the envelope under the bed and I knew I had to try to reach you.  
> I’m in the Liberty Hotel, that one we drive by when we go to the store, it’s room 27a. Please, baby, try and get help. Matt is going to hurt me. I’m sorry, we should’ve gone to Indonesia. I should have listened to you.  
> Please don’t blame yourself, this isn’t your fault. I love you so much.  
> Aku cinta kamu, M. B.  
> Will Alec be able to get to Magnus before it's too late? Will Magnus get to come home? Find out in chapter six of Lost and Found - The Letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride Month!

Alec didn’t really feel like celebrating Christmas. Not at all. But that didn’t stop his family from dragging him out of the house for Christmas dinner.

Six weeks. Six weeks ago he had that fight with Magnus. Six weeks ago Magnus had been kidnapped.

“Alec, please eat. I know what you’re thinking about.” Isabelle’s voice cut through his thoughts. “I know you don’t want to celebrate and do normal Christmasy stuff, but I’ve been planning this since Thanksgiving and I don’t want you to screw it up.”

“So that’s why you’ve been so secretive. This  _ dinner _ .” Simon looked at his wife teasingly. “Because if you’ve been secretly dating Clary behind my back we might need to talk.”

“Why would Izzy be dating  _ me _ ? I mean, of all the girls  _ me _ ? Seriously, Simon.” Clary joked.

“Why would Clary date Isabelle if she has  _ moi _ ?” Jace put in. “Who would leave me?” 

“Enough! I am not dating Clary and this is Christmas dinner so shut up and eat!” Isabelle glared at Alec, “This includes you, Alexander Lightwood.”

They spent the rest of the meal in silence.

After the meal was finished and put away, Alec went home. He curled up on Magnus’s side of the bed and cried himself to sleep. 

If only he hadn’t fought with Magnus. He would still be here with him. Magnus would have told embarrassing stories and made jokes at Izzy’s terrible food. He would have made it one of the best Christmas ever.

When Alec awoke, he checked his phone. Nothing about Magnus, but Izzy had sent a text to apologize for last night.

With a sigh, Alec got ready to face the day. There was a letter by the door that he had gotten the week before, but hadn’t had the heart to open. It was from a hotel he didn’t recognise. Opening the letter he sat down, its contents surprised him. 

It read:

My dear Alexander, 

It’s me, not Matthew. It’s Magnus. I found the envelope under the bed and I knew I had to try to reach you. 

I’m in the Liberty Hotel, that one we drive by when we go to the store, it’s room 27a. Please, baby, try and get help. Matt is going to hurt me. I’m sorry, we should’ve gone to Indonesia. I should have listened to you.

Please don’t blame yourself, this isn’t your fault. I love you so much.

Aku cinta kamu,  M. B.

Magnus wrote to him! Magnus is alive! Alec knows where he is!

Alec throws on his coat and snatches up the phone. Fumbling, he calls Cat.

“Hello? Alec, what’s going on?”

“I know where Magnus is!”

“What? Where? How?”

“The Liberty Hotel; he wrote to me!” Tears were stumbling down his face. “We can bring him home!”

“I’ll come get you. You’re at the apartment, right?”

“Yes. We’ll need to go to the police station. Oh, God! This is happening!”

“I told you not to give up on him. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” 

“Bye.” Alec hung up with a click. He rushes to the bed room and pulls out Magnus’s ring. So he doesn’t lose it, Ales slid it on above his own. Thank God they’re the same size!

He takes out Magnus’s coat and runs down the stairs to wait for Cat. She arrives a few minutes later.

“You ready for this?” she asks.

“Please tell me you didn’t just ask if I’m ready to get my fiancé back from a kidnapper, did you? Of course I’m ready.”

“Let’s go get Magnus back.”


	7. His Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has given up. He doesn't think Alec will ever find him, but then Matthew tells him that Alec is coming, and he might get to go home. But here's the catch - he'd be different or dead.  
> Will Magnus see Alec again? Will he make it home alive? Find out in chapter seven of Lost and Found - His Arrival.

Two weeks had passed and Alec still hadn’t come. Magnus had officially given up hope. Alec hadn’t come for him. Alec didn’t care. Magnus had lost his will to keep fighting. He’d never thought Alec would give up on him. He’d thought Alec loved him.

Magnus’s thoughts were interrupted by Matthew as he slammed through the door.

“Hello, what are you going to do to me today?” Magnus asked tiredly.

“I’m going to kill you!” Matt snarled. “ That boy didn’t stop looking for you. The police are coming.”

Magnus’s heart fluttered. Alec was coming! Alec still loved him! He could go home! “But you aren’t going to kill me.” he stated simply.

“I might, I don’t know yet.” he shrugged. “I might just let him get you. However you’d be different.”

“Different how?” Magnus’s mind was overworking.  _ How would he be different? _ “Are you going to cut off my arm or something?”

“No, what I’m planning to do might kill you. Don’t worry, there is a  _ slight _ chance you’ll survive.”

“If I survive can I go home?” Thoughts were flying through Magnus’s head. Thoughts of seeing Alec; thoughts of dying; thoughts of torture. “Like I’ll be free? You won’t try to get me again?”

”Yes.” Matthew reached into the dresser and pulled out the knife and the gag Magnus had woken up wearing. “This will be painful.” he warned.

Distantly, Magnus watched as his captor tied the gag around his head. After it was secure, Matt raised the knife and plunged it in between the ropes securing Magnus in the fetus position. Matt ripped at them, cutting Magnus in the process. Blood and thread covered the knife, making it harder to use.

Finally, Matthew finished. He pressed the knife to Magnus’s throat and hauled him up. “Get on the sill.” he demanded, jerking his head toward the window. “Now.”

Magnus obeyed. He could hear the pounding on the door. He was going home!

Matthew snarled. Kicking out the screen, he joined Magnus on the window sill.

The door burst open and people filed in quickly. Magnus was aware of them shouting things, but he couldn’t comprehend them. He was looking for Alec. Alec was the only thing that mattered now.

At last, Magnus spotted him. Alec was making his way toward them. Magnus couldn’t help it, he began to struggle. Again and again, Matthews knife kissed his throat. He didn’t care; Alec was here.

Suddenly, Alec stopped. Matthew was pushing Magnus out of the window. Magnus began to panic. He wanted  _ Alec _ . He didn't want to die. He just wanted to go _ home _ !

_ “Alec!” _ he tried to scream against the gag.  _ “ _ ‘ _ I’m _ sorry!  _ I love you!” _

And then he was falling. The look on Alec’s face, the look of pure heartbreak, was the last thing Magnus saw before he hit the concrete.


	8. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is alive! And seemingly unharmed. Alec can't believe his good luck, that is until Magnus wakes up and can't remember a thing. Can Alec help him remember? Has his Magnus disappeared forever? Find out in chapter eight of Lost and Found-Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry for the late posting, I was finishing my pen and paper copy. I'll try to be better about on-time posting. And yes, I know Magnus should have died or broken something, but I didn't write it like that for a reason.  
> Anyway, the stories Alec tells Magnus are things that I've actually done. If anyone remembers doing these with someone who moved, could you please let me know in the comments? My name is Lillyan Richardson and I'm thirteen years old. Vinny, Iona, Kiera, Aidan, Matthew (sorry for making you the bad guy), and the rest of the Break Your Leg Club, I haven't given up and I broke my head a couple times. Miss you all, Lilly <3
> 
> Thank you and have an amazing day (or night).  
> I_am_Magnus_Bane

“Alec, the doctor says you can see him now.” Cat walked up to him and put an arm around his shoulders. “He isn’t awake yet, but he’s out of surgery.”

“Thank you. Do you know when he’ll wake up?”

A couple minutes, probably. Go sit by him. Magnus always does what’s best for you, and right now the best thing for you is for him to wake up.”

“Okay, this is getting weird. I’m going now.” Alec shrugged off her arm. “Thank you for not leaving me alone to deal with this.”

“Of course, Magnus is my friend, too.”

Magnus was still out four hours later. Alec was sitting by his bedside, desperately hoping he would be alright.

Around the one hour mark, Alec had started to talk to Magnus, telling stories from their childhood. Stories of how they had tried to build a rocketship, how they had tried to make cardboard wings and fly (causing Alec to break his arm), how they had formed the Break Your Leg Club, and more stories of their idioticness. 

He was in the middle of the story from when they were eight and had tried to lift up Magnu’s bike with self-blown balloons when Magnus woke up.

He didn’t say anything, just stared at Alec as he finished the story.

After Alec had finished it, he and Magnus had sat there in silence, looking at each other, searching for something they could not find. They were still sitting like that when the doctor came in. “Good afternoon, my name is Doctor Larsen,” he said. “How would you rate your pain?”

“I think it’s around a seven.” Magnus’s voice was scratchy and rough. “I don’t know, maybe it’s a six.” 

“Okay. Can you tell me your name?”

“Magnus Bane.” 

“Right, Now, can you tell me your date of birth?”

“Um…” Magnus scrunched up his face in concentration, “no.”

“That’s alright. Do you remember where you were before here?”

“No,” his face relaxed. “I can’t really remember anything.  _ He _ ,” Magnus pointed at Alec, “kept calling me Magnus and the chart on the wall says ‘Magnus Bane’.”

“Do you remember this man’s name or your relationship with him?”

Magnus was quiet for a time. He looked down at his left hand, the one holding Alec’s right,and squeezed it gently before whispering, “No, I’m sorry, but no.”

Alec’s heart was breaking, his whole world falling to pieces. After fighting for Magnus for so long, finally getting him back,  _ this _ is what he ended up with? His one and only love, gone forever? Why did the Angel hate his so much? He swallowed against the lump in his throat, he  _ would not _ cry.

“That was to be expected. Mr. Lightwood, my I have a word with you in the hall, please?”

Alec squeezed Magnus’s hanged before getting up. “I’ll be back,” he promised, he was almost out of the room before Magnus spoke.

“Wait!” Magnus protested. “What’s your name?”

Alec turned. “Alec Lightwood,” then rushed out before he could say anything else.

“Mr. Lightwood, I am aware of the fact that live with Mr. Bane. Were you planning to expose your relationship and continue that?” Doctor Larsen looked at Alec suspiciously.

He took a deep breath. “Our friends and I decided that if this happened I would pose as his roommate and keep an eye on him. We have an extra bedroom I could make mine.”

“Alright, that would work. Try not to pressure him into remembering anything. There is a chance he could regain his memories on his own over time, but it is also likely he could never remember.”

“As long as he’s alive and safe, it doesn’t matter, to me, at least, if he ever remembers.” That was a lie, but the doctor didn’t catch on.

“I wish more of the families who deal with this had your mindset.”

“Doctor Larsen? When can he come home?”

“Tomorrow. Day after at the latest.”

“Thank you. Was that all you wanted to talk about?”

“Yes. I have more rounds to make, so I’ll check on you two later.” Dr. Larsen went to leave, then thought better of it. “Mr. Lightwood, for what it’s worth, I’m sorry for what has happened to your bond.”

“Thank you, so am I.” The doctor left and Alec spent almost ten minutes saying goodbye to his fiancé, the love of his life, his light in the dark, his Magnus Bane. Tears were streaming down his face, and had slid to the floor. He took no notice of the people passing by who stared at him. His whole world was breaking apart.

Alec stood up and took a deep breath. Just because his Magnus was gone didn’t mean he couldn’t love this one. He needed to be strong. He could do this. He  _ had _ to do this. For Magnus. Alec walked back into the room.


	9. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus doesn't remember anything, but here's what he does know: 1. Alec Lightwood is his roommate. 2. Alec Lightwood is his old self's best friend. 3. Alec Lightwood is stealing Magnus's heart. How will Magnus deal with these facts? Find out in chapter nine of Lost and Found-Going Home.

When Magnus had woken up, the first thing he had seen was the chart on the wall, the name ‘Magnus Bane’ glared at him. That meant nothing to his muddled, messed-up brain. He switched his view to the beautiful, black-haired, blue-eyed man sitting next to him. The man kept calling him ‘Magnus’, so ‘Magnus Bane’ must be him. The man was telling … stories? After he had finished the one he was on, the man and Magnus sat in silence. Magnus was searching his face, hoping to recognize him. He didn’t.

Now, he was going “home” with the man. Alec Lightwood. Alec, the roommate he couldn’t remember. Alec, the old Magnus’s best friend. Alec, the boy the new Magnus was falling in love with.

They were walking out to a car Magnus assumed was Alec’s. They got in and rode to their apartment in a very awkward silence. When they got home, Alec showed him around, then left him alone in his room.

“Wow,” Magnus whispered when he was alone, “I wonder if he always acts like this.”

Looking around, Magnus spotted a computer. It couldn’t hurt to look up what had happened to him, right?

Luckily the computer didn’t have a password. He quickly looked up his new name, Magnus Bane, and got a hit. After all, his name wasn’t all that common. He clicked on a link and was surprised by what he found.

The old Magnus Bane was a fashion designer. He had his own line of clothing and had toured all over the world.

Magnus spent a few more hours looking at the articles, forgetting to find out what had happened. He was too distracted. How could he ever live up to his ‘before self’? Winning fashion awards left and right, making stunning outfits that complemented everyone, looking fabulous all the time; that was Old Magnus. New Magnus probably couldn’t even match. 

Around six, there was a knock at his door. “Magnus, may I come in? I brought you food.” 

“Yeah.” Magnus opened the door. Alec was standing there holding a tray with two sandwiches, water, and pills. His eyes were rimmed with red, as if he had been crying for a long time. “You can sit on the bed.”

Alec did and waited until Magnus had followed before talking.

“So, I know that all this is confusing and you don’t remember anything, but I want to help you in every way I can. So if you ever have any questions or need anything, feel free to ask me, I’ll answer them the best I can.”

Actually, I have a question right now, what kind of sandwiches are those?”

Alec laughed, a strong, rich sound that sounded kind of forced, but filled the air, nevertheless. “You always used to make jokes like that. They’re turkey.”

“Thanks.” Magnus swallowed the pills before he bit into one of the sandwiches. It was amazing! “Did you already eat?”

“Yeah, was that your only question?”

“One of millions. Do I have any family?”

“Kind of. Your father’s in Indonesia, but you hate him. Other than that, no.”

“Why is he there? Why do I hate him?”

“You were born there, and he was abusive. You mother moved here when you were about four or five.”

“How did you and I meet?”

“We were in the same kindergarten class. We’ve been friends since the first five minutes of sitting next to each other.”

“If we’re friends, why did you say we were roommates?”

“Because we are. After your mom passed a few years ago, you asked me to move in with you.”

“Why?”

“You always said it was to help me escape my homophobic parents, but I think it was because you hate being alone. Besides, I spent almost every night here anyway.”

_ Alec used to spend the night? _ Magnus decided to ask about that later. “Homophobic? As in hates gays, lezes, bis?”

“Yes, they hate us both.”

“What am I?”

“You’re bisexual. I’m just plain gay.”

“How are you ‘just plain gay’? Darling, there’s not a plain thing about you.”

“Is that a compliment? I don’t really understand social cues.”

“Yes, that’s a compliment. How do you survive in the workplace?”

“I don’t, and neither do you. We both work from home. You used to make fun of my lack of knowledge in that field.”

“Pretty sure that will never change. How do I not survive and what do you do?”

“You are like the least serious person I know and are always making jokes. I digitize your designs, well, actually I digitize and draw your designs, you can’t draw a straight line.”

“From what you told me, I can’t do anything straight.”

Alec winced, then tried to cover it up with a hollow laugh. “Not a thing.”

“When I woke up, you were telling me something. What was it?”

“Stupid things we did as kids.”

“Will you tell me some more?”

Alec nodded, then launched into a three-and-a-half-hour story. Magnus followed along, hanging on to his every word. Before long, he was fighting sleep.

“Sorry.” A blush crept up Alec’s neck. “I’ll let you sleep.” He picked up the empty tray and left.

Magnus stripped down to his boxers before yawning and curling up under the covers. After a few minutes, he was asleep.


	10. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec checks on Magnus as he's sleeping and finds out he's having a nightmare. Alec wakes him up, only to find out that Magnus remembers something-Alec's face. How will Alec respond to this? Will Magnus recover other memories? Find out in chapter ten of Lost and Found - Day One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the late posting, I ended up trapped on the 5th floor of the hospital. Not a good excuse, I know, but it's the truth.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and have a good day (or night).  
> -I_am_Magnus_Bane

Alec softly opened the door to Magnus’s room. It literally  _ hurt _ not being curled up with him. This was all his fault; he had pushed Magnus to the breaking point that night. He had caused Magnus to run away. He deserved this, deserved the pain, but Magnus, his sweet innocent (okay not-so-innocent) Magnus didn’t.

He was just about to walk away when Magnus gave a cry. Alec silently walked over and shook Magnus’s shoulder.

“Magnus, wake up.” Alec shook him harder. “Wake up.”

Magnus jerked up, breathing hard and shaking. When he saw Alec, Magnus let out a sob and pulled him into a tight hug.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he chanted.

“Why?” Alec was confused. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I remember your face. You looked so broken.”

“I was, but it wasn’t your fault.”

“What happened? Why can’t I remember anything?”

“Magnus, you were pushed out of a third-story window. You hit a car with your head.”

“Who pushed me?”

Alec sighed, "Magnus, I know you won’t like this, and the doctors support me with this, but you need to remember on your own. Okay?”

Magnus pulled out of the hug. “Okay.” He tugged on a stray lock of hair. “Would it be alright if you stayed with me tonight?”

“Yeah, that’d be alright.”

Together, they curled up and fell asleep.

When Alec woke up, Magnus was curled up beside him, reading a book.

“Good morning Magnus, how did you sleep?”

“Fine, you?”

“Fine. What do you want for breakfast?”

“Is it okay if we have pancakes?”

“Yeah.”

They climbed out of bed and got dressed before meeting again in the kitchen. Alec noticed painfully that Magnus was wearing some of his clothing that he must’ve forgotten.

“Okay, I don’t remember making anything in here.” Magnus admitted.

“You remember other things?” Alec questioned.

“Um … I think so. Last night, instead of dreaming I think I remembered.”

“What do you remember?”

Magnus shrugged. “Nothing important, I think. You drawing, make-up, names and weird words.

“What are the names and words?”

“Isabelle, Jace, and Max Lightwood. And Clary Fairchild and Simon Lewis. Those are the names, I don’t think I can pronounce the words.”

“Isabelle, Jace, and Max are my siblings. Clary is Jace’s girlfriend and Simon is Isabelle’s boyfriend.”

“Does Max have a girlfriend?”

“I don’t think so, he’s going to college in Connecticut.”

“Okay, what about us? Are we seeing people?”

Alec turned away and began to pull things out of a cupboard so Magnus couldn’t see his face. “No. Izzy, that’s Isabelle’s nickname, used to call us forever alone.” It hurt, lying to Magnus, telling his fiancé that they didn’t love each other.

“I bet we used to laugh at that, didn’t we?”

“Yeah. You used to tell Izzy that we could’ve been secretly dating.” Alec smiled. “You said that every single time.”

“Did we ever date?”

Alec bent down to pull the cold ingredients from the fridge, knowing his face would betray him. “No. neither of us have been on a date since high school.”

“Wow, we must be the loneliest people in our group.”

“Not really. Sometimes you’d make it look like we were a couple. You kissed me a lot. You’d also defend me. Will you pull out the teaspoon, cup, and tablespoon measures? They’re hanging on the wall.”

“Yeah. Who did I defend you from?” Magnus put the measures on the counter, placing them upside-down in a mixed-up order.

“Random people who came up and said, or did, things to me because I was gay.” Alec turned around to put the ingredients on the counter and stopped. “Did you do that?” he asked, although the answer was obvious. “Like … on purpose?”

“Yes?”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, just felt like it.” Magnus shrugged. “Why?”

Alec shook his head to clear it. “You used to sneak in while I was baking and do that because you knew I had to have everything in step-by-step order.” He set down the ingredients and fixed the measuring cups. “You would always hop up on the counter next to them and wait for me to notice. As soon as I did, I’d always -” Alec stopped before the next words left his mouth.

“You’d always what?”

_ Kiss you. _ Alec wanted so badly to say the words, but he knew he couldn’t. “Nothing, I’d simply sigh and tell you to get off the counter.”

“Okay.” Magnus didn’t acknowledge the fact that Alec was lying. “Let’s get to the part where we make the food, I’m starving.”

“Okay.”  _ Close call, Alec. _


	11. The Begining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did Alec lie to him? Magnus can't figure out his beautiful roommate. What did Alec have to hide - or lose? To distract himself, Magnus wanders over to his closet. But the fabric holds memories - to many. They over-ride Magnus's brain and he passes out. Will Magnus be okay? Will he remember? Find out in chapter eleven of Lost and Found - The Beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's a short one. The next chapter is longer. Originally, I had it as one in my notebook. Let me tell you guys, it was eight and a half pages long!  
> Have an amazing day (or night)!  
> -I_am_Magnus_Bane

Magnus was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Alec hadn’t said much after the conversation, about Magnus’s memories, just made small talk. and Magnus was trying to figure out why. He was failing.

With a sigh, Magnus switched subjects. From what Alec had said, Old Magnus had been crushing on Alec, too. This was all too confusing. Why was it -  _ how was it _ \- that Magnus could lose his memories and still love the same man?

Exasperated, Magnus found his phone and began scrolling through his contacts. Names that didn’t mean anything flew by. He stopped. What was the point of this? He was gone; only a carbon-copy of the real thing. Everything he’d once had was gone. This Magnus was only an empty shell, would it matter if he died?

_ Stop thinking like that. _ A voice was telling him.  _ You’ll remember, just give it time. Go distract yourself. _

Obediently, Magnus wandered over to his closet. He hadn’t even looked inside, just snatched the only outfit out of a chest of drawers by his bed. It was a plain, a dark sweater and black jeans. His closet was nothing like that.

All his clothing was colorful and bright. Sequins and glitter decorated the few dark objects. Silk, cotton, and cashmere shirts and scarves; not to mention the large supply of make-up.

Suddenly, everything becomes too bright and colors fill Magnus’s vision. He stumbles backward and falls, hitting his head on the small vanity table with his make-up.

Distantly, Magnus hears Alec call out to him; however, Magnus can’t respond, he isn’t there.


	12. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Magnus fell he hit his head. As he passed out memories started to flood his brain. He can't wake up. He can hear people around him, but he's drowning in the lake of oblivion. Will Magnus be alright? Will he remember everything? Find out in chapter twelve of Lost and Found-Memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, as promised it's a long chapter. On docs it takes up SIX pages! This one is for Farah_Rose, because of how the memories are presented.  
> As always, have an amazing day (or night)!  
> -I_am_Magnus_Bane

_ Alec stumbles in. “Why do you have so many clothes? Can you even wear all these?” _

__ _ “How dare you, Alexander! Just for that comment I might have to give you a make-over!” _

__ _ Alexander groaned. “Not another one!” _

__ _ “Then don’t insult my clothes.” Magnus frowned. “Come here I need you to try this on.” _

__ _ He held out a bright pink shirt that Alec looked at skeptically. “I like my clothing just fine, Magnus. I don’t see why you keep insisting I use yours.” _

__ _ “You blend in to the shadows too much. You could use some pizazz.” Magnus pulled out another shirt. “What about this one?” _

__ _ “Can we  _ not  _ do anything super bright?” Alec wandered over to a different section of the closet. He pulled out a dark blue shirt and held it up for Magnus’s approval. “What about this one? It isn’t black.” _

__ _ “Fine. At least it brings out your eyes.” Magnus rolled his but was secretly pleased. “Get dressed. Izzy’s supposed to be here in five minutes.” _

__ _ Alec groaned. “We aren’t going back to that club, right?” _

__ _ “Different club.” Magnus grinned. “Get dressed, we don’t want to be found  _ in the closet _ , now do we?” _

__ _ “No. And no more closet jokes. You make them so much they aren’t even funny.” Alec grinned. “Although, your closet’s so big I fully expect to wander into  _ Narnia _ one day.” _

__ _ “Ow, that hurts. Now get dressed,” Magnus smacked Alec in the arm for emphasis. “Now.” _

Magnus could hear Alec calling for him, but he was pulled into a different memory, this one not as pleasant.

_ When Magnus woke up, he didn’t recognize his surroundings. He tried to call for Alec but he’s gagged. Panicking, Magnus looks around - his wrists are bound along with his legs. Ropes are wrapped tightly around him, trapping Magnus in a fetal position. _

_ Magnus starts to struggle, then stops. He isn’t tied with normal rope; this rope is rough and covered in sharp barbs. Magnus whimpers and drops his head to his knees. After just  _ seconds _ of struggling, his ropes have already cut his skin and made him bleed. _

__ _ Someone chuckles and Magnus jerks his head up. Matthew moves into the room and shuts the door. “Good. You’re finally awake, I’ve had you here for two days already.” His eyes rake up and down Magnus’s body. “I see you’ve found out it doesn’t do you any good to struggle.” Matthew walks over and squats down next to Magnus. “I’m sorry, darling. These ropes are only a precaution. Once you learn to trust me, you can get some nicer ones. After I know you trust me completely, I won’t tie you up anymore.” _

“Why?”  _ Magnus wanted to ask. _ “Why me? Where am I? What are you going to do to me? Will I see Alec again?” 

__ _ As if sensing Magnus wanted to talk, Matthew reached over and untied Magnus’s gag. _

__ _ “Thank you.” Magnus whispered. _

__ _ “Of course. The only reason I had that on you was because you kept asking for “Alex”. May I ask who that is?” _

__ _ “Alec. His name is Alec. Not Alex” Magnus’s voice cracked on the last word.  _

A door opened. “Magnus? Are you in here?”

__ _ “Why do you want him?” Matthew looked at Magnus as if he was a new species he was studying. “This ‘Alec’.” _

A door closer to him opened. “Magnus! Are you alright?”

__ _ “Please don’t make me talk about Alec.” Magnus was crying. “Please it hurts.” _

__ There were hands on his face, sliding back behind his head. “Magnus, wake up.”

_ “Okay.” Matthew looked down at Magnus’s hands and noticed his ring. “Are you married?” _

__ _ Magnus shook his head. “No. I’m engaged.” His fingers twitched of their own accord and blood ran off of them onto the carpet. _

__ Arms were picking him up, cradling him against a chest. “Please, please. Don’t be hurt, don’t be hurt again.”

__ _ “Why do you wear the ring? Shouldn’t she be wearing it?” Matthew looked puzzled. "What's her name?” _

__ _ “Please don’t make me talk about that.” Magnus’s tears had subsided and his face was contorted with the effort of trying not to let anymore fall. “Please, Matthew can’t we talk about you?” _

__ _ “I’d prefer Matt and I want to know who your fiancé is.” Matt stood up and walked over to the dresser. He pulled out a knife and returned to Magnus. Matt ran it gently up and down Magnus arm, hard enough to cause pain but not blood. “So, what’s her name?” _

“Magnus, Magnus, please wake up.” A sob came from above him. “Please, Magnus, please.”

__ _ “No. I won’t tell you.” Magnus stubbornly set his mouth in a thin line. _

__ _ “We’ll see about that.” Matthew drug the knife against his arm harder, drawing blood. “What’s her name?” _

__ _ “No.” _

__ “Magnus, no. Please, no, no!”

__ _ “Fine.” Matt slashed at Magnus’s arm. When Magnus did nothing but shudder, Matt shoved him over on his side and stabbed his arm. _

__ “Magnus, please, no, not again.”

__ _ “Alec!” Magnus screamed. “I’m engaged to Alec!” _

__ _ “That wasn’t so hard, now was it?” Matthew smiled cruelly. “I’ll just take  _ this _ ,” he slid off Magnus’s ring, “and send it to our dear Alec. Won’t he be happy you’re still alive, well alive for now, at least.”  _

_ “Mags, darling, please don’t do this to me again.” _

_ With a laugh, Matthew left the room, leaving Magnus in total darkness. _

__ _ “Oh, Alexander, I’m so sorry.” _

__ Magnus jerked up. “Alexander!” he screams before slumping down into Alec’s arms.

__ _ “Magnus, truth or dare?” _

__ _ “Dare.” _

__ _ Izzy grinned evilly. “I dare you to kiss my brother.” _

__ _ “Which one, you have three.” _

__ _ “Alec.” _

__ _ “You want me to kiss my best friend? Are you insane?” _

__ _ Jace butted in. “Um… Izzy? I hate to break it to you, but Alec isn’t here.” _

Magnus feels the arms give away to a soft mattress as someone enters the room.

__ _ “I know. When Alec gets home, Magnus has to kiss him on the lips as soon as he comes in.” _

“Magnus, what happened? Why?”

_ “In front of your parents?” Magnus looked appalled. “Seriously?” _

__ _ “Yes, they already know you’re gay. Last night, I overheard Dad making a bet with Mom on how long it would be before you two started to date.” _

__ “Magnus, I’m sorry, I’m calling Cat.”

__ _ The front door opened. _

__ _ “Magnus, that’s him, go!” _

__ _ “No, he can come up here. I’m not kissing him in front of your parents.” _

__ _ “Not kissing  _ who _ in front of my parents? Magnus, what’s going on?” Alec was standing in the doorway looking confused. _

__ _ “Izzy dared me to kiss you.” Magnus explained. “And now we are going to your room, because there’s  _ no way _ I’m kissing you in front of  _ them. _ ” _

__ _ “Wait. You’re actually going to do this?” Alec took a step back. “Magnus, it’s just a silly dare, you don’t need to do this.” _

__ _ “I am  _ Magnus Bane _ , I  _ do not _ back down from dares. Come on, we’re leaving.” _

“Alec, what happened to him?”

“I don’t know. I heard a crash and he didn’t answer me. I found him in the closet. I think he fell, his head is bleeding.”

__ _ Magus grabbed Alec’s hand and drug him to his room. _

_ “I’m sorry, this is weird,” he apologized as he closed the door. _

__ _ “Uh, yeah.” Alec stepped closer. “This won’t change anything, though.” _

__ _ Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec, pulling him even closer. “I really hate your sister now.” _

__ _ “Mm, good to know. Now kiss me.” _

__ “Magnus can you hear me?” Someone touches Magnus’s head and a sharp pain shoots through him. 

__ _ Magnus leans in and presses his lips to Alec’s. He feels Alec gasp and slips his tongue into his mouth. Alec does the same, then somehow Alec’s taken control and has pushed Magnus up against the wall. Magnus lets out a moan and then Alec’s hand are up under his shirt, trying to pull it off. Magnus follows suit.  _

_ Suddenly, Alec pulls away, he lets out a disgruntled noise and runs his fingers through his hair. Magnus is still standing against the in shock when Alec speaks. _

_ “I lied.” he blurts out. “Things have changed, I think I love you.” _

Magnus opens his eyes. Two faces hover over his, Alec’s and an unfamiliar woman’s. “Mags, are you alright?” Alec asks, he’s crying and his voice is rough.

_ Who is Mags? _ Magnus is just about to ask when another memory overtook him.

_ They were in a bar. He and Alec were watching Raphael and Ragnor dancing to an old song and laughing. _

_ “They look cute together, don’t they?” Catarina said from beside him. _

_ “Yeah. You know, if you were dating someone then we could call these ‘triple dates’ instead of ‘fun nights’.” Magnus peered at her sideways. “When will you stop being such a loner?” _

_ “Probably around the time you get me to willingly wear make-up,” laughed Alec. “Face it, Mags, Cat’s asexual.” _

_ “That’s what you said about Raphael.” Ragnor put in as he joined them. “But look at him now, as gay as you.” _

_ “ _ Dios _. Let us never speak of that time, it is not relevant.” Raphael commented as he pulled up a chair. “Never at all.” _

 “Alec, try to stop the bleeding, that might be preventing him from waking up.”

A new memory.

_  “Cat, how do I know if he wants to be married?” Magnus was pacing in front of Cat’s old sofa. “What if he doesn’t love me that much?” _

_ “Stop pacing, you’re making me nervous.” Cat complained, propping her feet up on the coffee table. “Have you two talked about getting married?” _

_ “Yes, but-” _

_ “And did he want to?” _

_ “Yes-but” _

_ “Than ask him. You’ve been dating for years and you've only had, what, two break-ups?” _

_ “One, but what if he’s not ready? What if I make a fool of myself?” _

_ “Then you make a fool of yourself. Do it on your anniversary. Isn’t that Wednesday? You’ve made him wait for years, I wouldn’t be surprised if he asked you.” _

_ “That’s what I was  _ planning _ to do. I have the ring and everything.” _

_ “Okay, problem solved. Simple.  _ Stop worrying. _ Now sit down and watch this show with me.” _

The memory faded. Magnus felt like he was in black water. He couldn’t see or breathe. He could hear voices, but they were murky and hard to understand.

Part of him knew he had to keep struggling to breath, to hear those voices. But there was another part of him that wanted to stop struggling, to embrace the darkness.

It was so hard to choose; it was so much easier to relax …

A voice cut through the water. “Magnus Bane, don’t you  _ dare _ stop fighting. I need you  _ here _ .”

That voice gave him the strength he needed to swim up, to fight the current.

He was needed. He had to fight. He had to survive this lake of oblivion. He just _ had _ to.

Magnus swam up and out of the darkness. He welcomed the pain, the brightness, the noise. He welcomed it all. Because with that came life; with life came Alec.

 


	13. Dealing With the Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec was so worried about Magnus. What if he forgot again? What if he won't follow Cat's directions? Is Magnus the same? Find out in chapter thirteen of Lost and Found-Dealing With the Aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, the song is terrible. I actually have this as a book, I just changed it to a fanfiction. If you will, ignore the song completely and put in one that you think fits.  
> Have an amazing day (or night)!  
> -I_am_Magnus_Bane

Alec let out a sigh of relief when Magnus opened his eyes.

“Alec, you lied.” Magnus’s voice was broken and sad, so sad. “Why did you lie?”

_ What did I lie about? _ “I’m sorry, I had to. How do you feel?”

“Like someone put water in my head. It hurts.”

“You did hit it pretty hard. It’s bleeding.” Cat gently helped Magnus sit up. “You probably have a concussion. Alec, don’t let him out of bed unless it’s for the restroom. Magnus, you need to stay in bed and listen to Alec. No screen time for two days. Got that?” 

“Yes.” Alec answered for both of them, then looked at Magnus worriedly. “What about his head?”

“The cut wasn’t deep, it should be done bleeding by now. Keep the towel against it for another minute, just to be sure.”

“Catarina. You’re Cat.” Magnus’s brow furrowed. “Right?”

“Yes.”

“Have you found someone yet?”

“No. I’ve been a little preoccupied with finding you to worry about my social life.”

“Finding  _ me _ ?”

“Yes, Alec and I have been looking for you since you disa-” 

“Cat. The doctors said not to pressure him.”

“Screw the doctors! I’m a doctor! Magnus, you were kidnapped. Alec and I were looking for you.” 

“When did Matthew take me?”

“Matthew Richards took you on November twenty-third-wait. How did you know his name?” 

“I - um- when I- I just did, okay?”

“Cat, go easy on him, this is only his second day back.”

“Right, I’m going back to the hospital now.”

“Goodbye, Catarina, dear.”

“Thanks, Cat.”

“Goodbye, boys.”

After she left, Alec pulled the towel away from Magnus’s head. It  _ was _ done bleeding, but he had to do something about the cut.

“Stay here.” Alec left Magnus and grabbed the first-aid kit out from under the bathroom sink, along with a hairbrush and hair-tie, before returning to him.

“What are you doing?” 

“I’m fixing your head.”

Alec wet down a gauze pad with rubbing alcohol and cleaned all the blood out of Magnus’s hair.

“Do you mind if I do your hair?” He asked. “It might hurt.”

“Well, that depends. What are you going to do to it?”

“I’m going to braid it if you let me. It’ll stay out of your way.”

“Sure, go ahead.”

Alec slid behind Magnus and gently began to brush his hair, then braid it. When he was done, Magnus leaned back against him, pressing his face into Alec’s neck. In turn, Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus. They sat there in silence, fully content as Magnus played with Alec’s fingers, sliding his rings from finger to finger. 

__ _ Wait. Rings? He’d never taken off Magnus’s engagement ring! _ Alec decided not to do anything about it.

Eventually, Magnus stopped and both were lost in there own thoughts until Magnus broke the silence.

“Alec?”

“Yes?”

“Who is Alexander?”

Alec swallowed hard. “Me. It’s my real name.”

“Oh.”

More silence.

“Alec … may I call you Alexander?”

“Yes.”

“Alexander, why are you wearing my ring?”

Alec tensed. “What do you mean?” he said slowly.

Magnus slid off one of the rings and held it up for Alec to see. “This one is mine. It’s my engagement ring.”

“Do you remember who proposed to you?”

“Yes, but I don’t remember the proposal.” Magnus paused. “Matthew wanted to know and when I didn’t tell him he gave me these.” Magnus ran his hand over the stitches in his arm. Alec curled his hands into useless fists. _ Matthew had done that to Magnus over a  _ ring _? _ “I told him after he stabbed me.”

“Magnus, who do you think proposed to you?”

Magnus turned so he could see Alec’s face. “You. You did. On the same night I proposed to you.”

“Yes. Matthew sent that to me with a note that said that if I wanted you to live then I needed to stop looking for you.” There were tears streaming down Alec’s face but he couldn’t stop. “He said that it was my fault that he took you. He tried to  _ kill  _ you when I didn’t give up. He was right. It  _ was _ my fault. It was my fault that you were out that night. I don’t think that if you get you’re memories back, you’ll even want to  _ see _ me.” Alec looked at Magnus sadly. “I’m sorry. I-I should let you sleep.” Alec wasn’t sure which thing he was apologizing about.

Magnus reached up and stroked Alec’s face. “Alec, let me tell you something. Okay? From the first glance, I was already falling in love with you. I’m still in love with you. I keep falling more and more in love with you.  Your Magnus is in here, and he loves you so much. He’s going to come back to you. But for now, I’m just a version that’s not completely up-to-date. You have to deal with me for now, but one day, you’ll get him back.”

“That - that sounds like something he would say. He always wove words like that. And you are My Magnus. You’re just forgotten. You’ll remember, bit-by-bit. But you’ll still hate me. No one could forgive something like that.”

“From what I’ve felt, Magnus Bane isn’t ordinary. I doesn’t feel things the way other people do. I  _ will _ love you. I will because the things we do, the things that are kind and selfless, they fill up the holes that our mistakes make. Always, always, they fill them up. That is how life works. Sometimes we have huge holes, but those can be filled, too. This hole is small, I assume, because he doesn’t - I don’t - blame you. And it’s not going to take a lot to fill it up. What you do, overflows your holes. They overflow and it makes me wonder  _ how on earth _ I could’ve ended with someone like you. You aren’t perfect, but you’re close. Close enough, I wonder if you’re part angel. Memories or no memories, I love you. And that will  _ never, never _ change. You want to leave to punish yourself, but listen to me that’ll punish me, too. Then we’ll both be miserable. And neither of us deserves that. So stop blaming yourself.” 

“Okay.” Alec took Magnus’s hands in his. “I think you want this back.” He slid the ring onto Magnus’s finger. “And just for the record, I love you, too.”

“Will you stay with me while I sleep?”

“Of course, I’m never leaving you again.” 

Curling up with Magnus felt so natural, even though he was on the wrong side of the bed. So natural, that Alec had to remind himself he couldn’t kiss him on the nose or tell silly stories.

“Alexander?”

“Yes?”

“Could you sing a song?” 

“Yeah, do you have one in mind?”

“The one you wrote, Just Stay? I always liked that one.”

“Will you go to sleep after it?”

“Yes.”

“Alright. Feel free to join in when you want to.”

“Okay. Start singing.”

Alec took a deep breathe. “I just want to stay right here, holding you close to me. Can’t we just stay? Can’t we just stay? Darling won’t you stay with me? Please just stay.” 

Alec took a deep breath.

“I want to hold you. I want to love you. I want to stay with you. Never letting go. Never asking why.”

Magnus joined in and their voices blended neatly.

“I just want to stay right here, holding you close to me. Can’t we just stay? Can’t we just stay? Darling, won’t you stay with me? Please just stay.”

“We’ll never be sad, our love will fill the air. We’ll always be here, I’ll never have to leave you. We’ll just stay right here. We’ll never go. Always here, always now.”

“I just want to stay right here, holding you close to me. Can’t we just stay? Can’t we just stay? Darling, won’t you stay with me? Please just stay. Please just stay.”

“I’m going to stay right here, holding you close to me. We will just stay. We will just stay. Darling, say you’ll stay with me. Please just stay. Please just stay.”

“I love that song.” Magnus whispered to Alec, not wanting to break the peace that had fallen over them. “It makes me want to cry.”

“Thank you. I know it’s terrible, but it was written for someone very special to me.”

“Oh, and who was that?”

“You.”

“Mmm. I get to be special.”

“Ha ha. Go to sleep, Magnus.”

“M’kay.”

After Magnus was asleep, Alec couldn’t help but press a small kiss to his forehead.

“I love you, Mags,” he whispered.

In response, Magnus murmured something in his sleep and drew closer to Alec.

For hours, they stayed like that. Alec cradling Magnus against him like he was fine china. Every now and again, Magnus would jerk and cry out, but would calm down as Alec pulled him closer and whispered soothing words to him.

Alec was laying there, stroking Magnus’s cheek, when his stomach rumbled. He glanced at the clock. Six forty-one already? Alec hadn't had anything to eat except the pancakes that they’d made that morning, and that morning seemed like another year.

Just then, Magnus groaned and tried (unsuccessfully) to bury his face in Alec’s neck. Laughing softly, Alec pulled away.

“Magnus, do you want to join the world of the awake? We have food.”

Magnus stopped trying to bury himself under Alec. “Food?”

“Yes, food. If you want, I can get you some.”

“Okay, I’m awake now.”

“Good, what do you want.”

“Two of your amazing turkey sandwiches sound really good right now.”

“Two turkey sandwiches coming right up.”

 Alec crawled out of bed and went into the kitchen. He had quickly made four sandwiches and was washing the dishes when he heard the refrigerator open. Alec spun around to see Magnus stealing a pomegranate.

“What are you doing?” Alec asked.

“Getting some fruit, what are  _ you  _ doing?” Magnus replied.

“ _ I _ am washing dishes, and you aren’t allowed to leave the bedroom.” Alec pointed at the table. “Go sit.”

Smiling, Magnus snatched a knife and bowl from the cupboard. “I’m still eating this, you know,” he said as he sat down.

“So am I.” Alec tossed Magnus a bowl. “Split it equally.”

Magnus caught the bowl neatly. “Fine, fine. But hurry up or I might start to eat without you.”

“Don’t you dare.” Alec finished the dishes with a smile.

When Magnus was done, Alec threw away the garbage before setting a plate down in front of Magnus and taking some fruit. They scarfed down the food without saying a word. When they were done, Alec deposited the dirty dishes into the sink with a yawn.

“Is it off to bed with you?” Magnus smirked.

“And you. Well, after you drink this.” Alec poured Magnus a glass of water. “Drink up.”

Magnus downed the glass in a few gulps, then stood up. “Okay, bedtime.”

Alec walked over and swung Magnus into his arms. “You weren’t supposed to leave the room.” 

“But I did. Are you going to insist on babying me the entire time? Not that I mind, of course.”

“Yes. And you like it so you can’t complain.”

“Okay, just don’t drop me.”

“ What, like this?” Alec lunged forward, causing Magnus to yell and grab his shirt.

“Yes, like that!”

“Okay, I won't." Smiling, Alec put him on the bed. “Put on some pajamas, I’ll be back.”

Alec changed quickly in his room before going back to Magnus, who was already curled up under the covers, on the wrong side of the bed again.

“How’s your head?” he asked as he climbed in.

“It’s probably had it’s better days.”

“Yeah, it has. Goodnight, Magnus.”

“Goodnight, Alexander.”

Curled up together, they fell asleep.

 


	14. Adjusted ... For Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has adjusted wonderfully. That is until a car hits Alec. Memories fill Magnus's head again. Will he remember it all? Will Alec be okay? Find out in chapter fourteen of Lost and Found-Adjusted ... For Now.

Magnus woke up to Alec snoring in his ear. Smiling, he pulled away. It had been months since his concussion, and he’d adjusted amazingly. He’d been steadily recovering memories as he slept, and could now tell you about the first few years of his life, along with some of the important ones from his life with Alec.

Speaking of the beautiful man, Alec was waking up. He gave Magnus a sleepy smile and caressed his face. “What are you thinking about?” he asked.

“You mean  _ who _ .”

“Oh, I have a competition now?” Alec arched an eyebrow, and Magnus chuckled.

“If you’re competing with yourself.”

“I’m not.”

“Then no competition.”

“That’s good.” Alec leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to Magnus’s lips. “You ready for today?”

Magnus smiled sheepishly. “I forgot what we’re doing.”

“We’re-well  _ you’re _ \- meeting your friends today.” Alec glanced at the clock. “Aaaaaaand Cat’s supposed to be here in twenty minutes. Crap.”

“It’s only a block, why is she walking with us?”

“No idea. Come on, we’d better go eat.”

“Cereal?”

“Cereal.”

Twenty minutes later they were down on the stoop, waiting for Cat.

“Happy Mayday, boys!” She said happily when she approached them.

“Happy Mayday, Cat.” they replied in unison, before looking at each other and bursting into laughter.

“Okaaaay. Creepy much? Don’t do that again.” Cat flashed them a smile. “Let’s go.”

They were crossing Vexing Boulevard when a car ran a red light at full speed, hitting Alec as he shoved Magnus out of the way. The driver sped on, not caring about what he’d just done.

Magnus ran over to him; however, picking him up and bringing him over to the sidewalk, out of harm's way.

“Alec!” Cat screamed, running over to them. “Alec are you alright?”

Alec’s face was twisted up into an ugly grimace. “My leg, it hit my leg.  _ Raziel _ , it hurts.”

“Hush, it’s going to be okay. You’ll be okay.” Magnus brushed Alec’s hair back. 

People were flocking around them, trying to see the damage. One of them stepped on Alec’s leg, Magnus noticed now how twisted it looked, and Alec let out a scream of pain and passed out in Magnus’s arms. 

“Alec!  _ Alec! _ ” Magnus screamed his name. “Alec!” Sirens could be heard in the distance, but Magnus wasn’t paying attention to them. “Alec, c’mon, wake up. Please.  _ Alec. _ ” he sobbed.

Arms were pulling him away from Alec, he fought back. He couldn’t leave Alec, not now.

“Magnus, come here. Come back to the house,” someone pleaded.

“No! I can’t leave him! Let go of me!” Magnus jerked his arm back and his fist made contact with something. Someone cursed in Spanish. Good, they deserved it.

“ _ Dios. _ ” Someone put a hand on his shoulder. “Stop fighting us, the boy will be just fine.” 

Magnus spun around. “Raphael? Ragnor?” 

“Yes. Now come on, you can’t go with him.” 

“ _ Why? _ ” They had taken Alec off his lap and loaded him onto the stretcher. “ _ Why not? _ ”

“You aren’t family or calm.  _ Come on. _ ” 

Magnus cast a look of longing back to the ambulance. The paramedics had Alec’s shirt off. The pale skin of his chest was too much for Magnus and he fell back into Raphael’s arms as the world went black.

When Magnus woke up, he remembered everything. He was laying on the couch in Ragnor and Raphael’s apartment. Neither of them were around, but Magnus could hear their voices in the other room. 

When Magnus tried to get up; however, he found he was wrapped up like a burrito and he crashed to the ground. The noise caused the other men to come running. They both laughed at the sight of Magnus trying to escape, wiggling on the ground like a demented worm.

“Magnus, stop fighting the power of the blanket! Submit to it!” Ragnor teased.

“Stop laughing, you two and help me escape this fricken thing. Which one of you did this to me?” Magnus glared at them accusingly.

“I did.” Raphael laughed as he pulled the end and sent Magnus tumbling out of the offending blanket. “You were thrashing and I thought you’d poke out my eye.”

“You’d make a cute pirate,” offered Ragnor. “I’d be your first mate.”

“Okay, stop. Just stop. Sorry to interrupt your weird fantasies, but I have more important things to deal with.” Annoyed, Magnus got up. “Is my Alexander okay? Why am I here? Is he still at the hospital?”

“ _ Your _ Alexander? What do you me- oh.” Ragnor’s eyes widened. “ _ Oh. _ ” 

“What are you ‘oh’ing about? What’s wrong?” Raphael seemed to sense that the joking mood had gone and now he was trying to make sense of the situation. “What am I missing?”

“Baby, he remembers. I need to call Catarina.” Ragnor turned away muttering.

“Is he okay?” Magnus was panicking over their lack of answers.

“We don’t know.”

“Ask Cat.”

“Honey, ask Catarina if the boy’s okay.”

“Fine, make sure he doesn’t leave,” Ragnor called out as he left the room.

“Is it true, do you remember?” Raphael asked as his husband left. “Do you remember it all?”

“Yes.”

“Even from when you were kidnapped?”

“Yes.”

“What was it like? How did you feel?”

“What is it to you? Why do you need to know?”

“I’m just curious.”

“Well, you can be ‘just curious’ sometime else. I’m sure when everyone else finds out about this they’ll want to know. I only have one question about it.” 

“Oh, and what is that?” 

“Where is Matthew Richards.”

“He’s in prison. He was planning to kill you and put your body in the apartment.”

“That’s just overkill.”

Ragnor came back in. “Okay, Catarina says Alec is fine. His leg is broken and he has a small cut on his head and one on his shoulder. He’s at the apartment. You,” Ragnor pointed at Magnus, “get to stay here for a few more hours. I suggest that you just spend the night, seeing how it is eleven.”

“No, I’m going over in three hours. I’m not staying any longer than I have to. I have nothing against you, but I need to be with Alec.”

“We don’t blame you. You can use the couch, because  _ we _ ,” Ragnor looked at Raphael with an odd glint in his eye, “are going to bed. And  _ will not  _ stay up and gossip.”

“I get the hint.” Raphael rolled his eyes. “Sheesh, I understand.” He glanced at Magnus, “It’s going to be a long three hours,” he told him.

Raphael was right. It was probably the longest three hours of Magnus’s life. But he was making up for that time as he hurried back to his flat. It was two in the morning and no one was out. But that didn’t stop him from taking extra care as he crossed Vexing. Alec should be asleep anyway.

Magnus let himself into the loft and was greeted by a wary Cat. Magnus couldn’t help himself, he had to ask.

“Is he okay? Does he know?”

“He’s fine. He wanted to sleep alone, but I made him sleep in your bed. He was confused, but I wouldn’t tell him why. That’s up to you.”

“Why did I have to wait?”

“He’s had enough happen today, he doesn’t need you to spring that on him to. You couldn’t have hidden it. Hell, I can tell from just looking at you that you remember.”

“You can?”

“Yes. Now go to bed, my shift starts in fifteen minutes and I don’t need to be worrying about you, too.”

“Thank you so much. I’m sorry you didn’t get to see everyone’s reactions.” 

“I’ll see them tomorrow. Everyone’s supposed to be here around two. You can see everybody and explain what happened to you in one shot. You see the police on Wednesday. I got everything set up.”

“Thank you. I don’t deserve you, Cat.”

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow. Get some sleep and take care of that boy.” 

“I will, see you tomorrow.”

“Bye.” As soon as Cat left the loft, Magnus walked to his room. He hesitated at the door, but he didn’t know why.

_ I’m back, _ he told himself, _ This is mine. _ He opened the door.


	15. He Remembers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec comes home from the hospital with only a few scratches and a broken leg. But he misses Magnus, who ... isn't there? Why isn't he at the flat? Why is Cat acting so weird? Find out in chapter fifteen of Lost and Found-He Remembers. It is the final chapter. This is the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you for reading this! It isn't all that good, but my best friend wanted me to post it. I hope you all have enjoyed it.  
> Have an amazing day (or night)!  
> -I_am_Magnus_Bane

The last thing Alec remembered before he passed out was the car. When he woke up in the hospital and saw Catarina, he panicked.

“Where’s Magnus? Is he okay? I tried to push him out of the way.” 

“Magnus is with Ragnor and Raphael. He wasn’t hit by the car. How do you feel?”

“Fine. What’s the damage?”

“You have a cut on your head. One on your shoulder. They’re small, they literally put butterfly bandages on them. And your right leg is broken.”

“May I go home?”

“I’ll go get the release papers.”

They went home, Alec, scowling at his crutches, almost face-planted the first time he tried to use them.

“Can I go to bed?” he asked almost as soon as they got inside.

“Have you eaten? Other than this morning, that doesn’t count.”

“No.” 

“That’s your answer.”

Alec scowled at her and hobbled into the kitchen to eat.

After eating, he immediately went to bed. Cat had insisted on him sleeping in Magnus’s bed, although he just wanted to sleep alone. Alec wanted Magnus. The  _ old  _ Magnus.  _ His  _ Magnus. The Magnus that would’ve laughed at the sight of Alec on crutches. The one that wouldn’t have allowed Alec to come back to an empty flat, no matter how late. 

Alec curled up the best he could on that Magnus’s side of the bed. The side that the new Magnus wouldn’t touch. Wishing for the comfort of arms around him, Alec fell asleep.

He awoke to the sound of voices. Was Cat  _ finally  _ leaving? But no, that was Magnus’s voice. Alec couldn’t hear what they were saying but he guessed it was about him.

Alec heard footsteps coming down the hall and he laid perfectly still; pretending to be asleep. The footsteps hesitated outside the door and Alec’s heart started to pound faster. He desperately hoped it was Magnus.

The door opened. “Alec, I swear if you are awake, I’m going to hurt you.”

Alec continued with his steady breathing as Magnus approached his side of the bed, the side Alec was laying on.

“Move over,” he demanded, poking Alec in the ribs. “That’s my spot.”

Startled, Alec opened his eyes. “What?”

“Move over. That’s my side of the bed.” Magnus poked Alec harder. “Now.”

Confused, Alec scooted over and watched as Magnus stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers. He was even more confused when Magnus climbed in and took Alec into his arms, tangling their legs the best he could like he used to. The way he used to before he was kidnapped.

Alec pulled back. “What are you doing?”

“I’m trying to sleep. Now come here.” Magnus tried to pull Alec back into his arms but Alec pulled away again.

“No. You don’t do this. Why are you acting weird?”

“I’ll explain in the morning. Now would you  _ come here _ ?”

“No. It is morning. Tell me now.”

“ _ Alexander _ . I’m just trying to sleep. You are making that  _ very _ difficult. Now, lay your head down on the  _ fricken _ pillow and come here so I can sleep.”

“What the he-” Alec stopped mid-sentence. “Mags?” he said in a small voice. “Mags, are you back? Do you remember?”

Magnus sighed. “Cat’s going to kill me,” he grumbled. “Yes. It’s me, Alexander. Yes, I remember. Now, lay down so I can sleep.”

“How? What do you remember? How long ha-” Magnus cut off Alec’s stream of questions with a firm kiss.

“Tomorrow, well, I guess my tomorrow is later today, but it isn’t tomorrow until I’ve slept! My tomorrow I will explain everything. Okay?”

“Okay.” Alec kissed Magnus before snuggling down in his arms. “Okay.”

_ Magnus is back!  _ His heart sang with joy,  _ Magnus is back! _

 

Tomorrow, Alec will find out how. Tomorrow, Magnus will explain to everyone. Tomorrow, Alec will find Magnus completely. Tomorrow, Magnus will be done looking for memories. Once lost, now found. 


End file.
